The new kid and the hot red
by thecheshirecatssmile
Summary: Clary has turned 16 and is the badass of the school when new kid Jace Herondale joins the school he notices clary and gets to know her and after a long while tears down her walls and gets to know her better and also finds out about himself -Cheshire
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

CLARY'S POV

**_I was running, running fast I didn't know where I was running to or where I was running from. "Run, Run as fast as you can" a voice called I recognised it, after a minute or so I realised it belonged to my mother "you need to get to Luke's. I want you to be safe Clary, I need you to be safe. I love you baby, okay I'll be back soon I promise…" she called to me she turned around and ran back into the mist. "Mommy, no "I cried out I didn't understand I needed her I loved her. Why would she leave me?_**

_I woke with a start I glanced at my clock 4.15am. "Again, really?" I muttered to myself. I had have that same dream for the last year or two. I got up and went into my bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror. What I saw disgusted me I saw a small red-head girl with green eyes with flushed skin and sweat pouring off her. I took a deep breath, it was the first day of school which meant, new people, and new thing to learn and people to hate. "I wish you were with me now mom..." I whispered to myself. I left the bathroom and looked at my clock again 4.30am. I walked to my closet and took out my ripped white skinny jeans and a baby blue tank-top. I placed them over my desk chair and went back to sleep. My alarm went off at 7am later that morning I pulled on my jeans and my tank-top. I put on eye shadow to create the smoky eye look, I put on my eyeliner to finish my eyes and straightened my hair. I pulled on my leather jacket and stepped out into the hall "Luke?" I called into the empty hall. "I'm out front clary" he called back. I stepped into the bookshop. Luke and I live over the book shop my mother disappeared when I was 6 years old and 10 years later I was still here living with Luke. Luke was a tall man he had brown hair and blue eyes, his hair was scruffy and he was 5.11. I looked around for my black doc martins. "Looking for these?" said Luke. I turned around and there he was holding my boots he smirked "thanks "I whispered. I walked to the back of the shop and grabbed an apple and my keys to my motorbike." Good luck at school "called Luke. I smiled, even though he wasn't my father he kind of acted like one. "Here we go again, time for Flucking School" I thought as I put the keys into my bike and it roared to life. _

JACE'S POV

**_"_****_YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME BOY,COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS!" an angry voice called "YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" the voice boomed I walked out of the shadows I was really and truly shaking in my boots "YOU ARE NO SHADOWHUNTER YOU ARE A COWARD" the voice yelled at me " I am a shadowhunter " I whispered once I said it I believed it and I wanted the voice to believe it " I AM A SHADOWHUNDER " I yelled at the voice. A man in a white suit smirked and said "It's time for people to mourn you Jace "he slowly walk towards me and he pulled out a knife. "No, you can't kill me you're not a murder" I was shaking I was shaking so much that I fell to the ground._**

_*thud* "damn" I thought after I fell out of my bed and onto the floor. I looked up at my clock 6.45am "grrr" I thought as I got off the floor I looked in the mirror my hair looked like a blonde bush so I combed it. I was considering putting in my blue contacts but then I could smell bacon so I decided against it and threw on jeans, a white tee-shirt, shoes and ran downstairs when I got to the kitchen I saw Izzy (my adoptive sister) in a very short skirt and thigh high black boots and wassporting a white button up shirt (like a real school girl) "oh, no Izzy please tell me you didn't cook the bacon "I groaned._

_She whirled around and glared at me "no I didn't I am just watching over it while mom gets max up". As soon as she said that I was relived even though I loved Izzy very much the girl couldn't cook even if her life depended on it. I heard a groan from behind me and I knew it was my brother Alec "is that bacon I smell, ughh I need coffee" he grumbled I laughed "Izzy didn't cook it mom did" I told him. He sighed with relieve. He looked very tired "Were you out with Magnus last night Alec?" I asked him. He shot me a death glare so I chose to say nothing. Other than me all of the Lightwoods are similar. Alec has jet black hair and piercing blue eyes he is the oldest (he thinks he is so awesome because he's older but he is only 18) and he is dating a guy named Magnus for about two months now (or so we know). Izzy has jet black hair like Alec but she has chocolate brown eyes and dates anyone who our parent's disapprove of (she is 16 and a badass). Max is the youngest and has brown hair and pale grey eyes he loves comic books and toys (then again what kid doesn't he is 9). I am Jace Herondale I am 16 years old and I have become a Lightwood over the years. Oh and I'm the new kid to school as well as my brothers and sister _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this is actually my first time writing fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think I might not be very good at this but I am trying to find what I'm want to grow up to be so at the moment writing is my passion and if I say mom mum or mam it's because I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter this is the Cheshire cat and I'll be writing a lot more chapters soon –Cheshire_

_Chapter 2_

**_JACE'S POV_**

**_I got out of the car with Alec and Izzy I looked around me the air was fresh and people were staring I guess something's never we began to walk in I heard a motorbike roll into the parking lot. I turned expecting to see a guy getting off the bike and walking straight past me to get inside. I was surprised when a small girl got off the bike, she took off her helmet and shook her head to let down her hair. Her hair was the most vibrant red I had ever seen it was like fire. She walked up to a tall dark haired lanky guy who was wearing glasses she smiled as she saw him. Her smile was perfect she was perfect. The guy gave her a hug and took her helmet and put it on. The girl laughed at something he said _**_(I was jealous)__** she took the helmet off him and fixed the guys hair as it stuck up all over the place. She look over to me and stared she said something to the guy and he shrugged. "Jace!" someone said "huh?" I replied confused "let's go get our timetables" Izzy said. I nodded and followed her inside I was curious of who the girl was and I needed to find out or it would drive me insane. I walked into class and there was the hot red-head sitting at the back doodling "FRAY!" someone called out she looked up to reply it was that lanky guy "hey Simon" she said. I was thinking how to say hi to her and when I was about to do it the teacher walked in. "alright class settle down, settle down okay ill begin with the roll call" I looked up I was finally going to know her name. She began calling the names I was waiting when she called the out the girls name "Clarissa Fray?" she called "here, but I prefer clary" the red-head replied. "Clarissa Fray**__" I thought well I will get to know you clary I will find out everything about you.__** The teacher called my name "Jonathan Herondale?"**__ "Jace" I thought " my name is Jace."_

**_CLARY'S POV_**

**_When I walked into the classroom I grabbed two seats at the back one for me and one for Simon. I began to doodle as I was doodling I noticed the golden boy who was staring at me earlier he was hot I thought he was wearing a white tee-shirt _**_(that sculpted his abs perfectly)__** he was also wearing jeans and black vans. He had blonde hair that was so rich it looked like gold and his eyes **__(oh wow I could stare into them all day) __**they were a perfect shade of honey yellow. "FRAY!" I looked up to see who called me by my nickname. it was Simon as usual he was tall and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Up close he had muscle but from far away he looked lanky. I smiled "hey Simon" I replied he sat down next to me and said "you know the new kid is staring at you" he whispered I nodded at him the teacher walked in and I turned the page I was doodling while waiting to see how many copies I needed for that class the teacher worked her way through the roll and she got to my name "Clarissa fray?" I cringed I hated being called that "here and I prefer clary" the teacher nodded and went on "Jonathan Herondale" she called "here and Jace is easier to call me miss if you will" replied golden boy he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The teacher nodded and called "Isabelle Lightwood?" "Here "answered the raven haired girl sitting next to golden boy. The teacher looked at her" is your brother Alec**__**Lightwood?" she asked. "Yes and so is Jace" Isabelle replied. The teacher went on and said "my name is Dr Blueblood and I will be teaching you about English". She taught us the school rules. When class was over and after I went through many more classes and more boring after the other. When I went to art class I was excited because I would find out the new ways to paint as I began sketching, and then Jace walked in he walked to the back of the class and took out his sketch pad and turned it onto a clean page. I sighed **__"really!" I thought "are you really going to take art away from me Mr Herondale?" __**As the teacher started calling out the extra things that we needed. He told us that we would be paired with someone and I was paired with. **__Yep you guessed it I was paired with Jace.__** We decided on a sunset theme and I would draw the sunset from the picture that Jace would photograph. **_

**_After School I grabbed my books and shoved them into my bag and I got on my bike and went home. When I went inside I saw Jace talking to Luke. Luke handed him a brown paper bag and then he saw me, he looked shocked. I looked at him and said nothing. Jace looked up and saw me "hey, Clary do you want to hang out later and we can get the picture of the sunset?" he asked I nodded "okay ill pick you up here at 8.30 and we can get pizza" he said to me Okay" I replied_**_.so was this date? I thought I didn't know I was worried of what would happen calm down clary I thought it's not a date calm yourself.__** I ran upstairs and looked at the time it was 6.50pm "damn it" I said to myself. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror I looked like a mess my hair was tangled and my eyeliner had faded away. I got all the knots out of my hair and took off my remanding makeup and I put blue eye shadow on to make my eyes stand out I also put white eyeliner on too. I ran into my bedroom and ransacked my closet I grabbed a white frilly top and the frills were dip-dyed blue. I pulled on my black high waist jeans and my blue vans. I was ready for my date/not a date with Jace. Looked at the time it was 7.30 wow I thought I took longer than that so I tided my room by the time 8pm rolled around I was ready to go and my room was clean. It was nerve wreaking waiting for Jace (even though I was only waiting five minutes) he arrived at 8.05 and he said sorry "I'm a small bit late there was traffic on the way over here". "No problem" I replied. I said good night to Luke and I told him not to wait up for me. As we left Jace opened the car door for me like a gentleman I hopped into his white Audi and we took off down the road**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**JACE'S POV**

**I was five minutes late to pick up Clary, I felt sick because of it. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with fire red hair and her emerald green eyes and her cotton white smile. Out of all the girls I liked and went out with she was definitely the most beautiful of them all. The things I liked about her was about a mile long **_wait liked? I don't like her. Do I? I think I like her._**As I pulled up to Clary's house, I was extremely nervous. I was shaking with fear and screaming with happiness on the inside. When I walked to the door I saw Clary and my god she looked stunning. She was wearing a white and blue tie-dyed frilly top and black high waist jeans and blue vans. I knocked on the door she looked up and smiled. I smiled back and then realised my smile probably was very creepy, so I stopped smiling and took her appearance in. When she opened the door I blurted out "you look beautiful and I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was bad on the way over" but there was no traffic on the way over. I was there on time…. I was just stopped around the corner out of view as I was freaking out. I didn't tell her that thought. We walked out to my car and I opened the door for her and closed it after her. When we got to the pizza place we got a table and got drinks after we ordered our drinks and food the first question Clary asked was "so how are you brothers to the Lightwood when you are a Herondale? If you don't mind me asking..." I was shocked but I replied anyway "well when I was 9 my parents were killed in a car accident and the Lightwoods were my family's closest friends and they were like my second family because my parents were never around a lot so the Lightwoods adopted me and that's my story" she looked at me with something in her eyes its wasn't just pity it was also understanding. I stared her down "so what's your story?" I asked her. She looked uncomfortable and then she relaxed and said calmly "my mother left me at Luke's house on my birthday the day I just had turned 6 years old and I haven't seen her since" **_wow. So that's why she understands she has no blood family anymore__**.**_** When our pizzas arrived I had gotten a margarita and Clary got pepperoni. We talked a lot more about family school and our project. I looked at my watch it was 9.05pm I glanced at clary "ready to go?" I asked. She nodded I went up and paid for the pizza and left the restaurant to look for clary. I saw her being pressed up against my car by some creep, she looked extremely uncomfortable. I yelled "Clary baby who is this guy?" I walked up to him. He was taller than me and had muscles the size of my head, I was terrified of him. I put my arm around Clary's neck and said to the guy "What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend? "I glanced at Clary to see if she was okay with me calling her my girlfriend (to get rid of the guy/personal hope for future) she nodded at me.** _Whew last thing I need is for her to think I'm a perv__**.**_** I looked at the guy again "so what do you want?" I growled at him. "Nothing, nothing at all" he said. I turned to Clary's and whispered to her to tell me when he left and then I pulled her into a hug. About five minutes later he left I looked down at Clary "you okay" I whispered into her ear. She shook her head and started shaking. I was confused. I looked at her again and I realised she was crying. I pulled away from our hug and wiped away her tears "I will never let anyone hurt you Clary ****never****" I murmured. I pulled her into a hug again. When I pulled away she smiled. My heart skipped a beat. Her smile was perfect I said to her not to move. I dug out my camera and took the picture. It was beautiful, her green eyes looked luminous to the background and her hair blended into the sky. I showed her the picture she laughed, grabbed the camera and pecked me on the lips. I was so shocked by it, my jaw dropped and then she took the picture. She showed me the picture, I looked like someone told me that Santa gave me an extra present (basically happy shocked). As someone passed by Clary asked if they could take two pictures of us together. The first picture was where Clary kissed me on the cheek and the second was where the both of us smiled like the Cheshire cat. We thanked the person who took the pictures and went to the local pharmacy (drug store) and printed the pictures out. As we were leaving Clary saw a photo booth and practically begged to use it. So we stepped into the booth and sat down we made silly face for most of them but in the second last picture Clary sat on my lap and kissed my cheek in the last picture I turned my face so I could kiss her cheek but Clary had the same idea and accidently kissed. When our lips touched I was filled with electricity. I could feel the people in my brain setting off the fireworks inside my head when we pulled away from each other I longed to kiss her again. **_Again? You want to kiss her forever._**But then I realised something my boxers was going to rip out of my jeans if I didn't move. "I think I should bring you home" I whispered to her. Her smile dropped and she nodded. I drove her home and I handed her the photos and hopped out of the car and walked her to the door I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head as well so we kissed and when I say full on I mean long hard and soft and tongue. As we kissed my head exploded with light.**_ Wait, the light switched on… Luke's awake._** I kissed clary on the cheek and said goodnight and walked to my car. I got in and drove home. When I got in it was 11pm. I walked upstairs and crashed onto my bed. I was so sleepy but I felt electrified I had so much energy left/given from tonight. I got up grabbed by sketch book and drew all the pictures and did the back ground black & white and then I did the people in colour. It was 2.13am when I finished so I took off my clothes and went to sleep. My dream was all about clary and how the date/not date went how we kissed how she laughed how she smiled how she cried on my shoulder (chest).**

**_CLARY'S POV_**

**It was 10.50pm when Jace dropped me home, I was ecstatic I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep because of both of the kisses between Jace and me. So I went into the bathroom and filled up the bathtub of warm water as it filled I took off my makeup, brushed out my hair, put on a face mask and got into the bath. As I was in the bath I replayed the date in my head ****_* we pulled up to the pizza place. I was nervous, we walked in and we sat down at a table the question on my mind all night was "how are you brothers with the Lightwoods when you are a Herondale?" so I asked it and said '"If you don't mind me asking..." he looked was shocked but he replied "well when I was 9 my parents were killed in a car accident and the Lightwoods were my family's closest friends and they were like my second family because my parents were never around a lot so the Lightwoods adopted me and that's my story" I looked at him, I felt bad but I understood how he felt. He stared at me like he understood me and that he had known me for years "so what's your story?" he asked me. I felt uncomfortable, I didn't want to tell him_**_ grrr just tell him he told you his story you tell him yours__** then I took a deep breath and I said calmly "my mother left me at Luke's house on my birthday the day I just had turned 6 years old and I haven't seen her since" he was shocked and I wasn't surprised. When our pizzas arrived Jace had gotten a margarita and I got pepperoni. We talked about family school and our project. Jace glanced at me "ready to go?" he asked. I nodded as he went up and paid for the pizza I left the restaurant to wait at Jace's car. I looked up the sky looked amazing. I heard footsteps and I turned around to say how beautiful the sky was to Jace, but when I turned around there was a guy about twice my size and looked very strong too. He pressed himself into me which made me slam into the car which was extremely uncomfortable and sore. I heard Jace yell "Clary, baby who is this guy?" Jace walked up to him. He was twice my size and muscles the size of Jace's head. Jace put his arm around neck and said to the guy "What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" he glanced at me to see if I was okay with being calling his girlfriend. I nodded at him. He looked at the guy again "so what do you want?" Jace growled at him. "Nothing, nothing at all" the guy said. Jace turned to me and whispered to me to tell him when he left and then he pulled me into a hug. I felt safe in Jace's arms, it was weird I usually only felt safe with Simon or Luke. About two minutes later the guy left but I didn't want Jace to let me go so three minutes later I told Jace that the guy left he looked down at me "you okay" he whispered to me. I didn't I was so scared of the guy so I shook my head and started crying. Jace pulled away from our hug and wiped away my tears "I will never let anyone hurt you Clary **__**never**__**" he whispered into my ear. He pulled me into a hug again. When he pulled away I smiled. Jace looked like a golden angel. He stared at me mesmerised he told me not to move and I was so confused. He dug out his camera and took my picture. He smiled. I was stunned his eyes were glowing. He showed me the picture. I looked like a leprechaun I giggled, I grabbed the camera and pecked him on the lips so I could get a reaction out of him. He was so shocked by it, his jaw dropped and then I took the picture. I laughed he looked like a kid at Christmas getting a present he didn't expect. I showed him the picture, he laughed at it and smiled at me. As someone passed by I asked if they could take pictures of us together. In the first picture kissed Jace on the cheek to get another reaction. In the second picture Jace and I smiled like two crazy people. We thanked the person who took the pictures and went to the get the pictures printed out. On the way out I saw a photo booth and begged if we could us it. He agreed I was so happy we made lots of funny faces but in the second last picture i sat on Jace's lap and kissed his cheek in the last picture I turned my face so I could kiss his cheek again because I didn't think the first one was going to come out right but Jace had the same idea to kiss me on the cheek and we accidently kissed. When we kissed I felt tingly all over. Then I realised something the same time Jace did. He was hard, rock hard. "I think I should bring you home" he whispered to me. I didn't want to go home yet I wanted to stay with him for a while longer. I knew my smile dropped when he said it but I nodded anyway. He drove me home and he gave me the photos we took and he hopped out of the car and walked me to the door I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head at the same time so we kissed full on again and when I say full on I mean long, hard and soft and tongue. Lights went off in front of my closed eyes.**__ Wait, the light switched on… Luke's awake.__** Jace kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight and walked to his car. As he drove away I realised I wanted to kiss him again and again. I unlocked the door and walked in. Luke walked into the hall as I hung up my jacket and bag on a peg. He walked toward me and gave me a hug and kissed my head "did you have fun?" he asked I nodded he said goodnight and I walked upstairs and into the bathroom.***_

**I got out of the bath, shaved my legs and I put on my pyjamas and let out the bath. I walked down stairs and grabbed my bag and went back up stairs. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my sketch pad and drew the pictures in small detail & colour, then in heavy detail & small colour and then in heavy colour & detail. I put the photos into my sketch pad and closed it. I put it into my bag along with my pencil case. I slowly padded over to my bed and collapsed into it with a *thud*.a little bit later Luke ran upstairs to check on my "clary? Are you okay?" he whispered "I'm tired Luke please close the door on your way out" I grumbled. "Night clary" Luke laughed "mmhhhhhhnn…."I muttered into my pillow as I fell asleep.**


	4. UPDATE AND PLZ HELP ME

_**okay so I just read a question and here is my answer yes there are shadowhunters in the new kid and the hot red**_

_**I also have writers block when its comes to my tmi story but I have been writing a little chapter and it is a divergent based story**_

_**it is about Caleb Prior and this divergent girl named Bailey ross and it is about how she progress's through dauntless and how she deals with other stuff like: how she finds out she adopted, who her parent's are, her fear's and a rape attempt.**_

_**I would really appreciate it if you would leave a title for it below**_


End file.
